XY115: Battling at Full Volume!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis During their journey to Snowbelle City, Ash gets terribly sick with a cold after a night of intense training. As Clemont and Bonnie try to find some medicine, Serena is forced to stay behind and nurse Ash back to health. But unfortunately for her, a trainer with his Pikachu appears and challenges Ash to a Pokémon battle. Not wanting to burden her dearest friend, Serena decides to take action and battle in Ash's place while Ash's Pikachu helps her. Episode Plot At night, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are working on things, Ash trains with Pikachu and Greninja. Pikachu dodges Greninja's Water Shuriken and uses Electro Ball, which Greninja splits in half using Cut. The Electro Ball lands in the river, soaking Ash, who has Greninja use Double Team. Bonnie and Clemont are aspired to see Ash's training, but Serena throws a towel to Ash, warning he will catch a cold. Ash claims he is fine, but sneezes. Elsewhere, in Team Rocket Headquarters, the boss, Giovanni, commends the Team Rocket trio, especially Meowth, for the successes in Kalos. Meowth is honored and, for a reward, receives a lot of cake, but some of it falls on Meowth, who is encumbered. In reality, Meowth is actually dreaming, and, on him are Wobbuffet and Inkay. Jessie and James try to wake them up, who is asleep. Meowth pushes Wobbuffet and Inkay away and is told he was muttering how the boss is rewarding him. Meowth dismisses that and claims they have to capture Pikachu. At the mention of Pikachu, a boy and his Pikachu appear, wondering if they are stronger than his. The boy introduces himself as Jimmy, the wandering guitarist, with his mohawk Pikachu, Spike. Jimmy demands the location of this strong Pikachu Team Rocket spoke about. Meowth wonders what's wrong with them, but does not even know where the enemy's Pikachu could be. Elsewhere, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie are having breakfast. Seeing Ash is late, Bonnie goes to check up on him. Ash stands up and goes to Serena, falling into her arms, claiming it is time. Serena blushes and is shocked at what Ash may say, but Ash slowly states Iron Tail. Serena touches Ash's head, seeing he is actually sick with fever. Everyone puts him in bed, as Clemont recalls Ash got a cold yesterday from cold water during intense training. Clemont decides to seek out medicine and Bonnie joins him, while Serena shows them the directions to the nearest pharmacy, promising to take care of him. With the help of her Pokémon, Serena uses her handkerchief to soak it in cold water to cool the fever down. Serena claims they have to do their best until the medicine arrives. Suddenly, they hear music of a guitar. Serena, her Pokémon and Pikachu come out, seeing Jimmy, who notices Pikachu. Jimmy is glad to have found Ash's Pikachu, which is said to be very strong. Seeing Serena knows Ash, Jimmy plays a tune to tell everyone with a Pikachu that Jimmy uses no other Pokémon but Pikachu, to prove his Pokémon is the strongest out there. Serena asks him to turn the volume down, but Jimmy yells out he wants a battle against Ash, a battle of Pikachu vs. Pikachu. Serena calms down Jimmy, promising to call Ash. In the tent, Serena sees Ash will accept the challenge, even if it means overworking himself. Ash mutters in his sleep for Greninja to use Double Team, startling everyone. Serena knows Jimmy won't just turn around and leave, even if Ash is sick. Since she promised to call Ash, Serena looks at Ash's hat, ready for a desperate move. Outside, Serena, dressed as Ash, comes to accept Jimmy's challenge, even if her Pokémon are displeased about the idea. Jimmy decides to accept the challenge, believing Serena is actually Ash. From a tree, Team Rocket observes the situation, surprised Jimmy would find their foe and his Pikachu. James thinks they could even take Jimmy's Pikachu as well, once it is weakened, pleasing Jessie and Meowth for the idea. The battle starts, as Ash's Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but collides with Spike, who used the same move. Serena sees Spike is well-trained as well, who uses Thunder Punch, but misses. Ash's Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, but Spike uses Dig to evade the attack. Serena wonders how Ash would get out of this trouble, but remembers how Pikachu used Iron Tail on the ground to get Clemont's Bunnelby out, who also used Dig. Serena has Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground, causing Spike to come out. Ash's Pikachu repeats his attack, hitting Spike. This makes Jimmy happy, seeing this intense battle. "Ash" claims there is much more to it, but Serena is amazed this strategy worked out. Team Rocket continues watching, deciding to take both Pikachu, who seem to be on an equal strength. Meowth thinks of how the boss would give him a lot of gifts and claims it is time to start the plan. Bonnie and Clemont have bought the medicine and run off back to the camp, where they find Serena, dressed as Ash and interrupt the battle. Bonnie tries to ask Serena about this, but Serena yells out, not wanting the secret to come out. Serena whispers to Bonnie and Clemont the reasons why she is battling as Ash. Clemont understands and goes with Bonnie to Ash's tent, though Bonnie wishes "Ash" luck, making Serena blush. Clemont and Bonnie tend to Ash, wishing the medicine will cure him soon. At the battle, Ash's Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which gets countered by Spike's own Thunderbolt. Ash's Pikachu strikes with Quick Attack and Spike uses the same move, but both Pikachu get captured by Team Rocket's robot arms, who arrive in their truck and make a short musical motto performance, before unmasking themselves. Team Rocket is glad they did catch both Pikachu, as planned, but Jessie notices the enemy boy is actually the "twerpette". The latter is embarrassed, while Meowth thinks she is just cosplaying, making Jimmy confused. Spike and Ash's Pikachu use Thunderbolt in attempt to break free, but the arms are electric-proof. Team Rocket drives away in their truck, but gets stopped by Greninja's Water Shuriken, as Ash has recovered. Ash thanks Clemont and Bonnie for the medicine, even if the former knows well a fever cannot be cured within a day. Ash understands why Serena decided to battle Jimmy while he was absent. Serena takes off the hat, apologizing to Jimmy for disguising herself and passes Ash's hat to him. James sends Inkay and Jessie sends Gourgeist, whose Pokémon use Psybeam and Shadow Ball. Greninja retaliates with Water Shuriken, along with Braixen using Flamethrower, Pancham using Dark Pulse, and Sylveon using Swift. The attacks collide, causing Jimmy to acknowledge Serena's strength. Greninja uses Cut on the cuffs, releasing Ash's Pikachu and Spike as they come back to their Trainers. Spike and Ash's Pikachu both use Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Meowth is displeased his reward from the boss would have to wait, but Jessie and James overheard what he said. Meowth simply states that he's talking about a dream and it isn't theirs. After that is taken care of, Jimmy admits he is not pleased he was tricked by Serena, but is amazed by her teamwork with her Pokémon and plays a tune for her. Seeing Jimmy has came to challenge him, Ash decides to take on the challenge. However, he is hungry due to him haven't eating anything, so Clemont runs off to make a meal, while Serena proposes Jimmy to join in. Jimmy blushes, but accepts the offer. As everyone is having dinner, Serena is glad to have found new friends through battles. Debuts Character Jimmy Quotes :"Look it's the twerp!" - Team Rocket :"Heh. Looks like my reward from the boss will have to wait a bit longer." - Meowth :"Hey, what reward?" - James :"If anyone gets a reward, it's me." - Jessie :"It's MY dream, not YOURS!" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Spike (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Kirlia (US) *This marks the first time a main female character cross-dresses. *Serena didn't wear her hat throughout the episode. *Similar to "Dressed for Jess Success!", Jessie, like Ash, had gotten sick. In order to fill in her role, James had to dress as her, like Serena did for Ash. *Team Rocket performs their longest motto in the entire series. *Ash's sickness in this episode is revealed to be a flu since he catches cold in the beginning and ends up in a high fever. *The soundtrack that plays after Ash wakes up is the soundtrack that plays during the time that a Gym Leader battles using their last/signature Pokémon in the Black and White games. Gallery Greninja intercepts Pikachu's Electro Ball with Cut XY115 2.png Jimmy and his Spike appear XY115 3.png Ash is having a fever XY115 4.png Clemont and Bonnie are going to get the medicine XY115 5.png Jimmy asks Serena where Ash is XY115 6.png Serena and her Pokémon are relieved that Ash didn't wake up XY115 7.png Serena dressing as Ash XY115 8.png Serena battling Jimmy XY115 9.png Spike dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolt with Dig XY115 10.png Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ground XY115 11.png Pikachu lands Iron Tail on Spike XY115 12.png Serena is relieved that Jimmy is falling for it XY115 13.png Team Rocket having a plan to steal both Pikachu XY115 14.png Clemont and Bonnie have the medicine XY115 15.png Serena stops Clemont and Bonnie from talking XY115 16.png Clemont gives Ash the medicine XY115 17.png Both Thunderbolt attacks collide XY115 18.png Team Rocket steals both Pikachu XY115 19.png Team Rocket sees that Serena is dressed as Ash XY115 20.png Ash appears with Greninja, feeling better XY115 21.png Greninja frees both Pikachu with Cut XY115 22.png Jimmy confronts Serena XY115 23.png Jimmy gives Serena a tune XY115 24.png The heroes eating their meal with Jimmy }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu